Sing and watch
by 22.justice
Summary: Descendants watch their songs
1. Rotten to the core

A/N:**So I see a lot of stories like this so I decided to try it. It will start after D3 but the songs will start from D1 to D3. Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone was celebrating the barrier being taken down when a bright light appeared and they disappeared into a movie theater.

"Welcome. You have been chosen to watch your songs just for fun. Enjoy-xxx" A voice said from the screen and everyone took their seats before the first song came on.

**Mal:They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
****And that makes me glad**

"That's not true anymore right?"Ben asked.

"Don't worry that was before I met you Ben."Mal said and Ben nodded.

**Jay:****A dirty no-good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home**

**Evie:So I've got some mischief  
In my blood  
Can you blame me  
I never got no love**

"So it is true? Your parents never loved you?"Lonnie questioned.

"What do you mean if it's true?"Ben questioned.

"The four of us were in the kitchen making love spelled cookies when Lonnie came in. She asked if we ever baked on the isle and assmed our parents had loved us."Carlos explained. Ben just 'oh'.

**Carlos:They think I'm callous  
A low life hood  
Feel so useless  
All:Misunderstood**

**Mal/Evie:Mirror,mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world**

**All:I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core,core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next,like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core**

**Mal:Call me a schemer  
call me a freak  
how can you say that?  
I'm just unique.**

"I love you for being unique."Ben told Mal and gave her a kiss.

**Jay:What, me? A traitor?  
Ain't got your back?  
Are we not friends?  
What's up with that?**

"We're you guys even considered friends on the isle?"Jane asked.

"Only because everyone feared our parents so we always stuck together."Evie answered

**Evie: So I'm a misfit  
so I'm a flirt**

"Not anymore.,"Doug exclaimed making everyone chuckled.

**Evie:I broke your heart  
made your hurt?**

**Carlos:The past is past  
forgive forget the truth is**

**All:You ain't see nothing yet.**

**Mal/Evie:Mirror, mirror on the wall  
who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world**

**Instrumental**

**All:I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core,core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core**

"So having no wifi or anything made you go outside to sing and dance?"Ben asked. The Vks nodded.

"I realized I'm glad I grew up here."Chad said and Ak's nodded followed by their parents.

* * *

**More songs to come. I researched it so about 36 songs**.


	2. Evil like me

Next song is with Maleficent and Mal.

* * *

"For you guys next song is a duet between Maleficent and Mal singing like me"The narrator said.

**Mal:Look at you,look at me  
I don't know who to be,Mother  
Is it wrong?Be a thief in the night?  
Mother, tell me what to do**

"This is why the alarm went off that night?"Adam yelled and the vks slid down in their seats of his yellig.

"Honey, its over. That's not them anymore."Belle assured him.

**Maleficent:I was once like you my child  
Sightly insecure  
Argued with my mother too  
Thought I was mature  
But I put my heart aside  
And I used my head  
Now I think it's time you learned  
What dear old mamma said**

"I hate my mother."Mal mumbled.

**Maleficent:Don't you wanna be evil like me?Don't you wanna be mean?  
Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?**

**Maleficent:Well you can spend your life attending to the poor  
But when you're evil doiing less is doing more**

**Maleficent:Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?  
Don't you wanna be very,very good at being bad?**

**Maleficent:I have tried my whole life to do the worst I can  
Clawed my way to victory**

"The only victory she got us getting sent to the isle"Chad said and everyone agreed.

**Maleficent:Built my master plan  
Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place  
Promise me you'll try to be an absolute grace**

"Did she always boss you around"Fairy godmother asked.

"I had to prove I was truly evil before I can earn my full name. Maleficent."Mal told them.

**Maleficent:Don't yo wanna be evil like me?  
Don't you be cruel?  
Don't you wanna be nasty and brtual and cool?**

**Maleficent:And you grab that wand that's when your reign begins  
Who wants an evil queen without a sack of sins?**

**Maleficent:Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone?  
Don't you wanna be finger licking' evil to the bone?**

"She's still crazy after all these years."Hades commented. Everyone nodded.

**Maleificent:This is not for us to ponder  
This was preordained  
You and I shall rule together  
Freedom soon regain  
Mistress of the universe,powerful and strong**

**Maleficent:Daughter, hear me  
Help me, join me  
Won't you sing along?**

**Both:Now we're gonna be evil!  
It's true  
Never gonna think twice**

**Mal:And we're going be spiteful**

"And she never let me be me. Only with my art."Mal muttered so nobody could hear her.

**Maleficent:Yes, spiteful  
That's nice  
In just an hour or two  
Our future safe and sure  
This mother-daughter act is going out on tour**

**Maleficent:If you wanna be evil and awful and free  
Then you should thank your lucky star  
That you were born the girl you are  
The daughter of an evilicious queen  
Like me!**

"Nobody turn her back to human if she's crazy."Someone yelled in the room and everyone laughed.


	3. Did I mention

This one is when Ben is spelled and performs Did I mention?

* * *

"Everyone remembers Ben being spelled? Well here he is performing Did I mention to Mal at the tournery game."The narrator explainedand started the next video

**Ben:Did I mention that I'm in love with you?  
And did I mention there's nothing I can do**

"I love you so much."Mal said and kissed Ben.

**Ben:And did I happen to say  
I dream of you everyday  
Well let me**

"I know he's going to be perfect for my daughter."Hades whispered to Adam and Belle who nodded.

**Ben and cheerleaders:Shout it loud**

**Ben:If that's ok  
Hey,Hey**

**Ben and boys:Hey**

**Ben:If that's ok**

"Oh god I was so embarrassed."Mal chuckled.

"But now I get to embarrass you whenever I want now, my queen."Ben said.

**"Everyone:Hey**

**Ben:I met this girl that rocked my world  
Like it's never been rocked  
And now I'm living just for her  
And I won't ever stop  
I never thought that it could happen  
To a guy like me  
But now look at what you've done  
You got me down on my knees**

**Ben:Because my love for you is  
Ridiculous!  
I never knew(who knew?)  
That it could be like this  
My love for you is  
Ridiculous!  
My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s(r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s)  
It's (ridiculous)  
Just (ridiculous)  
And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss**

**Ben:Well did I mention that I'm in love with you?  
And did I mention there's nothing I can do?  
And did I happen to say  
I dream of you every day  
Well lemme  
Shout it out loud  
If that's ok  
Hey hey  
Yeah  
If that's ok (hey)**

Soon, everyone was singing along.

**Ben:I gotta know which way to go  
Come on now give me a sign  
You gotta show me that you're only  
Ever gonna be mine  
Don't wanna go another minute  
Livin without you  
Cuz if your heart just isn't it  
I don't know what I'll do**

Soon Jay and carlos and Ben started doing the same dance, just at game.

**Ben:Because my love for you is  
Ridiculous!  
I never knew (who knew?)  
That it could be like this  
My love for you is  
Ridiculous!  
My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s (r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s)  
It's (ridiculous)  
Just (ridiculous)  
And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss  
Come on now**

**Ben:Uh**

**Oh yeah  
Yeow  
Alright (hey)  
Alright**

**Because my love for you is  
Ridiculous!  
I never knew (who knew?)  
That it could be like this  
My love for you is  
Ridiculous!  
My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s (r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s)  
It's (ridiculous)  
Just (ridiculous)  
Just (ridiculous)  
And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss  
Come on now**

At the end Mal and Ben started a little PDA. Awkward.

"Get a room."Harry yelled out and everyone laughed.

"We knew were soulmates."Ben said.

"I love you Benjamin Florian."Mal said.

"I love you you Mal Bertha."Ben told her and gave her another kiss still making Harry shout again for them to get a room.


	4. If only

Next:Mal and Ben go to the enchanted lake where she performs a song.

* * *

"Mal will be singing If only. This takes place at the enchanted lake where her and Ben were at for a date."Narrator explains.

"This was very private."Mal groans and everyone laugh sat her. The next video started rolling.

**Mal:A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening  
'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing **

"You have a beautiful voice."Fairy godmother added. They nodded.

**Mal:I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go**

**Mal:If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only  
If only**

Evie put an arm around Mal, as she was crying.

**Mal:Every step, every word  
With every hour I am falling in  
To something new, something brave  
To someone I, I have never been**

**Mal:I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go**

Everyone was starting to tear up, seeing how Mal was in her feelings. Even Uma and her gang, and Hades.

**Mal:If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
Yeah**

**Mal:Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?**

"I never see Mal in her feelings."Jay joked. Mal glared at her.

"I have feelings thank you very much."Mal said and turned back to the screen.

"Keep it hidden."Aurdery joked and mal started to get mad.

"Everyone. I have feelings. Whoever makes a joke, will stay the night at the isle."Everyone had shut up.

**Mal:If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh**

**If only, yeah  
If only, yeah  
If only, yeah  
If only, yeah**

**If only  
If only**

At the end, everyone had to use tissue and had to get a second pack because how good it was.

"Please don't tell me your going need more tissue."Evie asked.

"I'm sorry you guys will but not for a while."The narrator told her.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Go read my one shots and my story Bounty love. Enjoy.


	5. Be our guest

**Reviews:**

**Roxas Itsuka:It was emeomtial in D1  
Filipinaagirl04:The next version of If only is next so yes**

Next:Why, its bens perforamnce from family day.

* * *

"Next video we have is Be our guest." the narrator says and starts the video.

Ben:Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents: your dinner

Everyone/(Ben):Be our guest, be our guest  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest (that's right)  
Soup du jour (uh-huh), hot hors d'oeuvres (come on)  
Why, we only live to serve (whoo!)  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious (alright)  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes (ask the dishes)

Of course Belle and Adam were starting to dance in their seats, which Ben was embarrassed 12345by.

**Ben:Yeah, they can sing, sing, sing, they can dance, dance, dance  
After all, Miss, this is France (uh-huh)  
And a dinner here is never, never second best (come on!)  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Go on, take a glance and then you'll (alright)  
Be our guest (hey), be our guest (hey)  
Be our guest, yeah  
Yeah, come on, yeah  
Be our guest, guest, yeah, yeah**

**Everyone/(Ben):Beef ragout, cheese soufflé, hey  
Pie and pudding en flambé, flambé  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret (sounds so good)  
You're alone, oh and you're scared, yeah  
But the banquet's all prepared (it's all prepared)  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining (flatware's entertaining)  
We tell jokes (jokes), I do tricks (tricks)  
With my fellow candlesticks (fellow candlesticks)  
And it's all in perfect taste, that you can bet (you can bet)  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest (If you're stressed)  
(It's fine dining we suggest)  
Be our guest, be our guest  
Be our guest (yeah**)

"Why do we have a relive this?"Ben asked.

"I so don't want family day to be like that."Audrey said. Everyone agreed.

**Everyone/(Ben):(Yeah, come on)  
Be our guest (Be our guest)  
(Come on, come on)  
Be our guest**


	6. If only(reprise)

Next:Mal is making an anti-love brownie.

* * *

"Everyone next we need tissues once again for Mal singing If only while making Ben a anti love brownie."The narrator said before only the next film.

"Can everyone stop staring at me?"Mal asked, because she was going to be in her feelings.

**Mal:A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening?**

**Mal:I know it's time to say goodbye  
So hard to let go.**

Everyone was crying now. Making Mal feel more vulnerable.

"Mal, are you ok?"Hades asked.

"Yeah. It just reminded me of the first time I kew love but I didn't want to let it go."Mal cried in her dad's arms. Everyone smiled at them.

"Alright everyone. Break time. Grab a snack or whatever and be here in 5 minutes."Narrator told them before everyone left real quick.

* * *

So it was very short. Yeah but set if off is next. Let's go.


	7. Set it off

"Next song if one of my favorites. Set it off."The narrator told them and started playing.

"Wait? Where's Jay and Carlos?"Mal asked. And few seconds later they walked in with all kinds of food.

**Mal/Evie:Oh oh yeah  
Oh yeah yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happenn**

**Jay/Carlos/Ben:Ohayohay, hey**

"Do you guys really have to sart dancing?'Ben asked his parents and Hades.

"Might as well dance with us if your embarrassed of us."Adam Said. Ane everyone decided to dance.

**Ben:Kings and queens  
It's our time to rise  
Write the book  
The story of our lives  
This is us  
Taking back the night**

**Everyone:Ohayohay**

**Mal:Break the spell  
We were born this way  
Be yourself  
Forget the DNA  
Everybody  
Raise your hands and say**

**Everyone:Ohayohay, hey**

**Evie:Sound the alarm  
Get on your feet  
Let's set it off  
Rock this beat  
Dance till your heart  
Is wil****d and free**

**ALL  
Oooooooooooh**

**EVIE  
Feelin' the power  
Let it all out  
Like what you see  
In the mirror- shout!  
We got the keys  
The kingdom's ours!**

**ALL  
Ooh, oh, oh  
Ohay,ohay , hey**

**ALL  
Let's set it off – oh yeah  
Start a chain reaction  
Never let it stop  
Let's set it off – oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got  
Let's set it off!  
****Get ready, set it off (Come on)  
We got to set it off (On the right)  
Get ready, set it off (To the left)  
We got to set it off!  
Ohay ohay hey******

**JAY & CARLOS  
(Evie):It's time to set this thing off  
Let's make it happen now  
I'm a make my own future  
Ignore all the rumors  
Show 'em how passion sound!  
They all told me I should back down  
Judgin' me cuz of my background  
Thinkin' 'bout changin' my path now!  
I ain't goin' out like that now!**

**AUDREY  
Feelin' the power  
Let it all out!  
Like what you see  
In the mirror- shout!  
We got the keys  
the kingdom's ours  
ooh oh oh  
Oh yeah**

**Everyone(Singing along):Let's set it off  
Oh yeah (Let's set this off!)  
Start a chain reaction  
Never let it stop  
Let's set it off (Let's set this off!)  
Oh yeah (Let's set this off!)  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got  
Let's set it off  
Get ready, set it off (Come on)  
We got to set it off (That's right)  
Get ready, set it off (To the left)  
We got to set it off  
Get ready, set it off  
We got to set it off  
Get ready to set it off  
Come on  
3, 2, 1, Uh**

**starts dancing to the beat**

**Everyone:Let's set it off  
Oh yeah (Let's set this off!)  
Start a chain reaction  
Never let it stop  
Let's set it off (Let's set this off!)  
Oh yeah (Let's set this off!)  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got  
Let's set it off  
Get ready, set it off**

**Everyone:Come on  
We got to set it off (To the left)  
Get ready, set it off (To the right)  
We got to set it off (What)**

"Ok, that was cool. "Uma said. Everyone laughed.

"Well you could do that now since your in Auradon."Ben told smiled.

* * *

School starting tomorrow. I don't lnow how much I will update but wish me luck and updates will come soon.


	8. Believe

Next: Shawn Mendes

* * *

"This song is part of the end. Believe by Shawn Mendes. Evie and Mal hae a cameo."The narrator said before starting the music video..

**Intro:I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, yeah  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, yeah**

**Verse 1:Everest is only a mountain  
A pyramid is just a shape  
Diesn't have to hold you back, doesn't have to pin you down**

"When did you guys do this?"Everyone asked the girls.

"Girls day."They shouted.

**Pre-Chorus:Let your dreams take flight  
And your heart ignite**

**Chorus:Did you know that it's tue?  
Everything is possible  
It's nothing we can't do  
It's a wild and beautiful fire  
And I believe in you**

"Why is your hair a different color?"Carlos asked.

"So nobody would know it was us."Mal answered.

**Refrain:I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
(Cause I believe in you) I believe, I believe, I believe, yeah  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
I believe, I believe, I believe, yeah**

**Bridge:Don't be afraid to be who you are  
Just scream out and shout and follow the stars  
Forget the past,that it's over  
We are the young ones our way is forward**

"Great choice in picking what you believe in."Fairy godmother told them.

**Verse 2:Who keeps tabs on stupid mistakes?  
We all mess up but that's just the way  
We learn how to get back up, we learn how to turn the page**

**Pre-Chorus:So we will let our dreams take flight  
And our hearts ignite**

**Chorus:Did you know that it's true?  
Everything is possible  
It's nothing we can't do  
It's a wild and beautiful fire  
And I believe in you**

Soon the adults, Ak's,the Vk's, and the sea three were dnacing including the girls.

**Refrain:I believe, I believe, I believe, hey (Oh)  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey (Oh)  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
(And I believe in you) I believe, I believe, I believe, yeah  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey (Oh)  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey (Oh)  
I believe, I believe, I believe, hey  
(And I believe in you) I believe, I believe, I believe, yeah**

"Great song."Belle commented. They agreed.


	9. Rotten to the core(Sofia Carson)

"Next video is of Evie sining Rotten to the core. Solo. "And the video stated playing.

**Evie:They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil, that makes me glad  
A dirty no-good down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare can't take me home  
So I've got some mischief in my blood  
Can you blame me? I never got no love  
They think I'm callous, a low-life hood  
I feel so useless, misunderstood, hey**

"You know this actually sounds better just by Evie singing it."Mal said. Carlos and Jay agreed.

**Evie:Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world  
Wicked world**

**Evie:I'm rotten to the core core, rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core core, who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the... core  
Listen up now!**

"I really enjoy this."Doug said.

**Call me a schemer, call me a freak  
How can you say that? I'm just unique  
What, me A traitor? Ain't got your back?  
Are we not friends? What's up with that?  
So I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt  
I broke your heart, I made you hurt  
The past is past, forgive, forget  
The truth is you ain't seen nothing yet!**

**Evie:Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world  
Wicked world**

"I swear anything you sing sounds so good."Fairy godmother told her.

**Evie:I'm rotten to the core core, rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core core, who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the... core**

**Evie:Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Orginal  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Unusual  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
You can say what you want  
But we will always be...(spoken)  
Rotten to the core core, rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core core, who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the**...

Now the sea three and Vk's started to sing along.

**Evie:I'm rotten to the core core, rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core core, who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the... core**

"Go Evie"Mal cheered on and they did the same.


	10. Night is young

"Everyone you wil get a break in a little bit but next song."And the video started.

**Freddie:Why you standin' over there  
Actin' like you just don't care  
We can make our own kinda music  
We might come from different worlds  
Might not be your kinda girl  
But I just wanna let go and lose it**

"I never knew Freddie could sing."Audrey pointed out.

"I forgot that was at the neon dance."Jay said.

"Is it me or does that sound like Uma?"Gil nodded.

"Yeah, my voice is different."Uma answered.

**Freddie:We are lost and found  
So let's go turn the beat around  
And maybe find a brand new sound  
Let's turn it up right now (now, now)**

**Freddie:Because the night is young (oh-oh, oh-oh-oh)  
And it's just begun (oh-oh, oh-oh-oh)  
Let's get it started, get it started  
And go 'til the sun comes up  
The night is young (oh-oh, oh-oh-oh)  
The night is yoou-ou-ou-oung  
The night is young**

"I'm serious you guys should've join choir."Ben told the Vk's and sea three.

"Well maybe Carlos and Gil could since their still in school."Evie suggestd.

"Do you guys have a town choir?"Mal asks.

"Yes we do."Belle says.

"We could join that and still do other things we love and go t school."Carlos said and they agreed,

**Freddie:Dance together, dance alone  
Let it out or let it show  
Changin' colors under the strobe light  
I just wanna have some fun  
Let my worries come undone  
Right here, right now it's feelin' so right**

**Freddie:We are lost and found  
So let's go turn the beat around  
And maybe find a brand new sound  
Let's turn it up right now (now, now)**

**Freddie:Because the night is young (oh-oh, oh-oh-oh)  
And it's just begun (oh-oh, oh-oh-oh)  
Let's get it started, get it started  
And go 'til the sun comes up  
The night is young (oh-oh, oh-oh-oh)  
The night is yoou-ou-ou-oung  
The night is young**

Everyone had started to dance. Celia was cheering on her sister. Everyone kept saying it was Uma singing but it wasn't.(Yes I know China Anne McClain who plays Uma is the voice of Freddie).

**Freddie:And I wish that it would never end  
I wish this song could play and play  
Be who you want to be and then  
Just let the rhythm take away**

**Freddie:Because the night is young  
And it's just begun  
Let's get it started, get it started  
And go 'til the sun comes up**

**Freddie:Because the night is young (ooh, the night is young, ye-yeah)  
And it's just begun (it's just begun)  
Let's get it started, get it started  
And go 'til the sun comes up  
The night is young (oh-oh, oh-oh-oh)  
The night is yoou-ou-ou-oung  
The night is young  
Sooooooooooooo**

"Whoo,Freddie."Celia cheered and the Vk's and Ben did while everyone else cheered good job.


	11. Good is the new Bad

Next:We have a trio. Well more idk.

* * *

"Everyone this next song is performed by Mal, Evie, and Freddie. Audrey and Lonnie will also be in this."The narrator said and started the song.

**Everyone:Call it bad, call it good, call it even if you could  
Call if good, call it bad, it's the best you ever had (Hey!)**

**Audrey/Lonnie:We know what's hot, what's not  
We strike a pose and then you take a shot  
They gettin' close, they gotta run the spot  
We gonna show 'em what we got, we got**

"Since when do you guys sing?"The Vk's asked.

"We don't sing like you guys only sometimes."Lonnie answered.

**Audrey/Lonnie/Freddie:It's time to make a stand  
We breakin' through and now, we in demand  
We hit for good, it's really not so bad  
So shout it out and give it all ya' have**

**Everyone:Bad was all the rage last week  
But good has got a wicked beat**

**Everyone:Good is the new bad, good is the new bad  
We can feel the mad love, gi-gimmie me more of  
Bad is the new good, bad is the new good  
We can feel the mad love, I think that we should...  
I think that we should...  
I think that we should**

Uma starts singing along.

"Uma you sound really good."Jane commented.

"You should be part of more songs we do."Evie said. Celia and Dizzy agreed. So did Mal.

"I might take up your offer."Uma said. 

**Everyone:Call it bad, call it good, call it even if you could  
Call it good, call it bad, it's the best you ever had**

**Mal/Freddie/Evie:We used t love the dark  
But then we saw the light and felt a spark**

**All:We bring the fire, make it better and better  
Cause good is back and now, it's badder than ever(Huh!)**

The girls start singing along.

**All:Bad was all the rage last week  
But good has got a wicked beat**

**All:Good is the new bad, good is the new bad  
We can feel the mad love, gi-gimmie me more of  
Bad is the new good, bad is the new good  
We can feel the mad love, I think that we should...  
I think that we should...  
I think that we should...**

**All(Freddie):Call it bad, call it good, call it even if you could (Oh-ou-whoa!)  
Call it good, call it bad, it's the best you ever had**

**Mal/Evie/Freddie:Call it bad, call it good, call it even if you could  
Call it good, call it bad, it's the best you ever had  
Call it bad, call it good, call it even if you could  
Call it good, call it bad, it's the best you ever had  
(Oh-ou-whooa!)**

**All:Good is the new bad, good is the new bad (Mad love!)  
We can feel the mad love, gi-gimmie me more of  
Bad is the new good, bad is the new good  
We can feel the mad love, I think that we should...**

**Good is the new bad, good is the new bad  
We can feel the mad love, gi-gimmie me more of  
Bad is the new good, bad is the new good  
We can feel the mad love, I think that we should...**

**All:Call it bad, call it good, call it even if you could  
Call it good, call it bad, it's the best you ever had**

"That was really good."Ben told the girls. They smiled.

* * *

I am going by the soundtrack in order so night is young is before this if your confused.


	12. I'm your girl

"Every this video is from the isle. Mal and Evie sing I'm your girl."The narrator told everyone before rolling the clip.

**Mal:You know I got it, I good got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl**

**Mal:Every time you miss the beat  
And life pulls you under  
And when you need your rhythm back  
Yeah, I'll be your drummer  
No matter where you're comin' from  
I'll see your true colors  
oh, ooh, ooh  
oh,ooh,ooh**

"Hey where were me and Carlos? We always stuck together."Jay asked.

"Me and Mal could use girl time."Evie answered making them chuckle.

**Evie:If you come undone, I'll be the one  
To make the beat go on and on and on**

"Were you trying to cheer up Evie?"Ben asked.

"Yeah she was upset so trying to tell her I'll always be there."Mal told him.

**Mal:I'll be your A to the Z  
Even if trouble's comin'  
You know I got it, I good got it  
You know I got  
I'm your girl  
I'll be whatever you need  
Call me and I'll come runnin'  
You know I got it, I good got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl  
You know I got it  
I'm you girl**

**Mal:I'm a little bit sunshine  
I'm a little bit starlight  
Sometimes when my halo slips  
I dance on the wild side  
No matter where your coming from  
I know what it feels like  
Oh, ooh, ooh  
Oh, oh, ooh, ooh**

**Evie:If you come undone, I'll be the one  
To make the beat go on and on and on**

**Mal/Evie:I'll be your A to the Z  
Even if trouble's comin'  
You know I got it, I good got it  
You know I got  
I'm your girl  
I'll be whatever you need (Whatever you need)  
Call me and I'll come runnin'  
You know I got it, I good got it  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl**

**Mal/Evie:And if the road gets long  
I'll be hangin' strong  
Ye-ah, ye-ah, ye-e-e-e-e-eah  
And if you get lost sometimes  
I'll be your neon sign  
Ye-ah, ye-ah, cause I'm your girl  
You know I got it, I good got it (hey)  
I'm, I'm, I'm your girl.**

"You guys really make a good duo."Hades told his daughter and the blue hair girl.

"Thanks dad."Mal said.

"Thanks Hades."Evie commented back.

**Mal/Evie:If you come undone, I'll be the one  
To make the beat go on and on and on  
Be the one to make the beat go on and on**

Mal and Evie start singing along towards the end.

**Mal/Evie:I'll be your A to the Z  
Even if trouble's comin'  
You know I got it, I good got it (ah)  
You know I got  
I'm your girl  
I'll be whatever you need (whatever you need)  
Call me and I'll come runnin' (yeah)  
You know I got it, I good got it (good got it)  
You know I got it  
I'm your girl**

**Mal/Evie:I'll be A to the Z yeah, yeah  
You know I got it, I good got it (eh, eh, e-eh, eh)  
You know I got it, I'm your girl  
I'll be-ee  
I'll come runnin' (come runnin')  
You know I got it, I good got it (got it, got it)  
You know I got it, I'm your girl**

"You guys have a beautiful friendship."Belle commented.

"Thanks."Evie and Mal told her.


	13. Genie in a bottle

"Everyone I promise you this solo won't make you cry but it's a solo."The narrator explained

"Who has a solo?"Ben asked.

"Let's give it up fo Mal singing Genie in a bottle."The narrator added before starting the next video.

**Mal:I feel like I've been locked in tight  
For a century of lonley nights  
Waiting for someone to release me  
Thinking of rain blowing kisses my way  
That don't mean I'm gonna hear what you say  
Baby, baby**

**Mal:Oh, woah, woah (my mind is saying let's go)  
Oh, woah, woah (but my heart is saying no)**

"Mal when did you do this song?"Ben asked.

"I was hanging out with Jordan and it went from there."Mal explained.

**Mal:If you wanna be with me  
Baby, there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta ask me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I've gotta like what you do  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta catch me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out**

**Mal:The music's fading and the lights down low  
Just one more dance and then we're good to go  
Waiting for someone who gets me  
Heart is racing at the speed of light  
Let's go and have a little fun tonight  
Baby, baby**

**Mal:Oh, woah, woah (my mind is saying let's go)  
Oh, woah, woah (but my heart is saying no)**

"Dang Mal I didn't know you had this in you."Evie said.

"Jordan brought her inner genie out."Jay pointed out.

"She has a good inner genie. We should see it more often."Ben suggested.

"Tell Jordan. I can't go it on my own."Mal told her friends and fiancé.

**Mal:If you wanna be with me  
Baby, there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta ask me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free, baby  
I'll be with you  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta catch me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta catch me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out**

"You look really cute right here."Audrey told Mal.

"Thanks."Mal said.

**Mal:Oh, woah, woah  
(My mind is saying let's go)  
Oh woah, woah  
(But my heart is saying no)**

**Mal:If you wanna be with me  
Baby, there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta ask me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free, baby  
I'll be with you**

**Mal:I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta catch me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta catch me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby**

"That was beautiful."Hades told his daughter.

"Thanks."Mal told him.

"But your not a genie remember."Hades told his daughter.

* * *

Just to put this out there, I don't own descendants or the lyrics. Disney own all rights.


	14. Jolly to the core

"Next we have a Christmas song from the core four."The narrator begins.

"And no they never celebrated on the isle. They did this in their free time. It's a remix of rotten to the core but Chritsmas. Enjoy."The narrator told them.

"Thanks for putting our business out there."Mal mumbled but Ben heard her.

"Hey it's not like that because we are one."Ben told her.

"Oh get a room."Chad shoted but everyone chuckled.

"Just get this over with."Jay said before the clip strated as Jay and Mal popped up on the screen.

**Mal:I'm feelin' giddy  
So full of cheer  
This always happens  
This magic time of year**

**Jay:We're lighting candles  
We're trimming trees  
We're spinning dreidels  
Spin one for me**

**Evie:I'm dreamin' reindeer  
I'm drinking nog _(nog)  
_I'm makin' snowmen _(Frosty)_  
In my backyard**

**Carlos:I'm standing under  
The mistletoe  
My lips are puckered  
Hey...Where'd ya go?**

**Mal/Evie:Santa, Santa, we'll behave  
Quit those silly evil ways  
I can't wait to celebrate  
Let's celebrate**

**All:We're jolly to the core  
Jolly to the core  
Sleigh bells in the sky  
Carolers at my door  
I'm feelin' so much joy  
It's time for love not war  
I'm jolly to the  
Jolly to the...  
Core**

"You guys should perform another song like this for Christmas."Adam suggested.

"I mean we can we just turn the songs we sing into holiday songs."Jay said.

**Mal(Carlos):It's time for giving  
So whatcha got _(whatcha got)_  
Oh, I'm just kidding  
Or maybe not**

**Evie:I got my eye on  
That wicked dress  
I've got a wishlist too  
I must confess**

**Jay(Evie):_Let's not forget  
__To tell the elves  
We think of others  
Not just ourselves(Oh no!)_**

**_Carlos(Mal):__And the greatest gift_ (what's that)  
_To every boy and girl_ (hey, hey)  
_Peace on earth  
Around the world_**

"We really care about all these kids from the isle don't we?"Evi asked.

"They look up to us. Of course."Mal said.

**_Mal/Evie:_Santa, Santa, we'll behaveQuit those silly evil ways  
I can't wait to celebrate  
Let's celebrate**

**All:We're jolly to the core  
Jolly to the core  
Sleigh bells in the sky  
Carolers at my door  
I'm feelin' so much joy  
It's time for love not war  
I'm jolly to the  
Jolly to the...  
Core**

**Evie:(Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
Let's celebrate**

**Mal:(Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
We'll behave**

**Evie:Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh  
Feeling so much joy  
Cause we will always be...  
Jolly to the core  
Jolly to the core**

**Mal:Sleigh bells in the sky  
Carolers at my door**

**Evie:I'm feelin' so much joy  
It's time for love not war  
I'm jolly to the core  
J-jolly to the...**

**All:We're jolly to the core  
Jolly to the core  
Sleigh bells in the sky  
Carolers at my door  
I'm feelin' so much joy  
It's time for love not war  
I'm jolly to the  
Jolly to the...  
Core  
Jolly to the core**

"You guys should perform for Christmas."Adam suggested.

"I mean we're here year-round."Carlos joked making them laugh.

* * *

Genie in a bottle is sung by Dove Cameron who puts a modern spin on Christina Aguilera's 1999 single. It was released by Disney.


	15. Ways to be wicked

"Next video is a dream Mal had of them still evil before she realizes it's not real."The narrator said before starting ways to be wicked.

**All:We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
C'mon  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Haha  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**Mal:Crashin' the party, guess they lost my invitation  
Friendly my own kind of persuasion**

**Carlos:Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior  
"Happily ever after" with a little flavor**

**Jay:Bad to the bone with even worse intentions  
We're gonna steal the show and leave 'em all defenseless.**

**Evie:A fairy tale can be oh-so overrated  
So raise your voices and let's get it activated**

"Evie I don't know how you get your voice that high."Belle wondered.

"It's jut the way I sing. Those are my high notes."Evie said.

**All:Long live having some fun  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked**

**All:Apple. apple  
Dip, dip  
Wanna try it?  
Take a bite, c'mon,be bold  
Change the way the story's told!**

"Your voices just keep on getting better."Jane commented.

"It's just how we sing."Mal commented.

**Mal:This time the dark is finally getting your attention**

**Evie:We're wicked by the book, and class is back in session**

**Jay:You like it, steal it  
Gotta beat 'em to the treasure**

**Carlos:A right of passage**

**All:Bad just doesn't get much better!**

**All:Long live having some fun  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked**

**Mal:Mother knows best**

"Well at least that's not actual flag of the school."Fairy godmother said. The ak's, Belle, and Adam agreed.

**Evie:Show her, passs every test**

**Carlos:Hear her voice in my head**

**Jay:Evil is the only**

**All:Real way to live!**

**Dance break!**

And by this time everyone is dancing and singing just like in the video

**All:We got all the ways to be...**

**Mal:Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**All:W-I-C-KE-D**

**Jay:Let's go**

**Mal:Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**All:W-I-C-K-E-D**

**Mal: Yeah!**

**All(Mal):Long live having some fun (Having some fun)  
We take what we want  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on (Evil lives on)  
The right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked**

**All: Cruel and unusal  
We're taking control  
There's so many ways to be wicked  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked**

**All:Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**All:We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be...**

Mal: So Many ways to be wicked

"That was amazing."Celia commented.

"I don't know how you guys do all the dancing and singing."Fairy godmother told the core four.

"We don't know either."Mal chuckled.

"But we all did amazing in it. Sorry guys."Pointing at the sea three, Celia, Hades, and Audrey.


	16. What's my name

Next:A song by the sea three

* * *

"Everyone our next song is by the sea three. Give it up for What's my name."The narrator said and started rolling the video.

**Uma:This is all hands on deck  
Calling out to lost boys and girls  
I'm getin' tired of the disrespect  
We won't stop 'til we rule the world**

"I can't believe we feuded with each other over something stupid you did this."Mal said.

"I mean it's my fault ."Uma said and hugged was curious.

**Uma:It's our time, we up next  
Next,next  
Our sail's about to be set (set, set)  
They ain't seen nothing yet!  
Tell 'em who's in charge  
So they don't forget**

**Uma:What's my name?  
What's my name? (Uma)  
Say it louder!  
What's my name?  
What's my name? (Uma)  
Feel the power!  
No one's gonna stop us  
Soon the world will be ours  
What's my name?  
What's my name?  
What's it, what's it?  
Say it loud!**

**Harry/Gil:Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma)  
All eyes on me, let me see 'em  
(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma)  
What's it! What's it!  
Say it! Say it!  
(Uma-ah-ah-ah!)  
Uma, Uma, la la Um-)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Uma)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Um-)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Uma)  
Uma!**

**Uma/(Harry):I'm the queen of this town  
I call the shots, you know who I am  
I don't need to wear no fake crown  
Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance  
It's our time, we up next! (next, next)  
My crew's as real as it gets (gets, gets)  
The worst is now the best  
And leaving us here  
Will be their last regret**

"I never thought that's what the pirate territory looked like."Mal said.a

"Well I mean that's just my mom's fish restaurant.'Uma explained.

"There's more you haven't seen on that side either."Gil pointed out.

"Well I guess we'll going exploring soon then?"Harry questioned. The vks, Celia, and sea three nodded.

**Uma:What's my name?  
What's my name? (Uma)  
Say it louder!  
What's my name?  
What's my name? (Uma)  
Feel the power!  
No one's gonna stop us  
Soon the world will be ours  
What's my name?  
What's my name?  
What's it! What's it!  
Say it! Say it!**

**Harry:You know what they say  
Bad girls have all the fun  
Never learned how to count  
Cause I'm number one  
Ready here, we come  
We always get our way  
It's a pirate's life, every single day (Hey!)  
She's the captain, I'm the first mate  
Enemies seasick can't see straight  
Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook  
Uma's so hot they get burned if they look**

**Uma:It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em  
I see your eyes on me boys, hey!  
You know what my name is  
Say it, say it louder!**

**Harru:Hook me!**

**Uma:(Ha, ha!)  
Ho! Woah!  
Come on!**

**Uma:What's my name?  
What's my name? (Uma)  
Say it louder!  
What's my name?What's my name? (Uma)  
Feel the power!  
No one's gonna stop us  
Soon the world will be ours  
What's my name?  
What's my name?**

**(Harry/Gil)/Uma:(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma)  
All eyes on me, let me see 'em  
(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma)  
What's it!, what's it!  
Say it! Say it!  
(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma)  
Ooh, say it louder!  
(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma)  
Ooh, say it louder!  
What's it! What's it!  
Say it! Say it!  
(Uma, Uma, la la Um-)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Uma)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Um-)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Uma)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Um-)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Uma)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Um-)  
(Uma, Uma, la la Uma)  
Uma!**

"So are yo guys going to explain your feud.?"Carlos asked.

"Me and Uma were friends. Playing at the docks when I fell in the water. I didn't know how to swim. She didn't help me but I saved myself. I dumped a bucket of shrimp on her and she was called shrimpy."Mal explained.

"Now we're friends."Uma said.

* * *

Most words so far for this story. Don't forget to check out my other one shots and my story bounty love.


	17. Chillin' like a Villian

"Next up we're on the isle for this one. Let give it up for Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben."The narrator said.

**Evie:Let me tell you something you can really trust  
Everybody's got a wicked side  
I know you think that you could never be like us  
Watch and learn so you can get it right**

"For once I'm not singing."Mal told them.

"Hey it gives you break from being the lead."Ben points out.

"Hey that's true but you you get to see your best freinds and fiance perform."Evie tells her.

**All:You need to drag your feet  
You need to nod your head  
You need to lean back  
Slip throught the cracks  
You need to not care**

**Carlos:Uh, you need to not stare**

**All:You need a whole lotta help  
**

**Evie:You need to not be yourself**

**Evie:You wanna be cool  
Let me show you how  
Need to break the rules  
I could show you how  
And once you catch this feeling**

**All(Evie):Yeah, once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (hey)  
Chillin' like a, chillin' like a (hey), villain**

"Yeah Ben could never be a villain."Adam teases.

"I mean it's only for him to fit in."Jay says.

"Still he's really bad a t it."Everyone agrees.

**Evie:You draw attention when you act like that  
Let us teach you how to disappear  
You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat  
You gotta be wrong to get it right 'round here**

**All:You need to watch your back  
You need to creep around  
You need to slide real smooth  
Don't make a sound  
And if you want it, You need to watch your back  
And if you can't take it, break it  
If you care about your health**

**Evie:Seriously, you need to not be yourself**

**Sofia:You wanna be cool?**

**Let me show you how  
Need to break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling**

**All(Evie):Yeah, once you catch this feeling**

**You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like a villain (chillin')  
Chillin' like**

**Ben:I really wanna be bad a lot  
I'm giving it my best shot  
But it's hard being what i'm not**

** Carlos:Well, if you don't, you're gonna get us caught**

**Evie:He's right, we gotta stay low-key**

**Now show us how bad you can be**

**Ben(Evie):Like this? (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Like this? (yeah, yeah)  
Oh yeah, I think I got this  
Let's go, I'm ready to rock this  
And I ain't gonna thank you for your help  
I think I found the worst in myself**

**All(Evie):******You wanna be cool?****

****Let me show you how  
Need to break the rules  
I can show you how  
And once you catch this feeling  
**Yeah, once you catch this feeling  
You'll be chillin', chillin', oh  
Chillin' like a villain** (chillin')  
**Chillin' like a villain** (chillin')  
**Chillin' like a villain** (chillin')  
**Chillin' like a villain** (chillin')  
**Chillin' like a villain******

"You guys really did all of that to help Ben fit in?"Mal questioned.

"Well Mal you did run off so he had to fit in."Evie said.

"Yeah don't speak of that."Mal said.


	18. Space between

A/N:I have updated most chapters to them reacting. I'll update only when I can since I have school but here' a new chapter.

* * *

"Everyone make sure you have tissues with or near you. Here's a duet between Mal and Evie. Space between."The next video started playing.

**Evie:I didn't know what you were going through  
I thought that you were fine  
What did you have to hide?**

"I think I'm going to start crying."Audrey said. Chad comforted her.

**Mal:I didn't want to let you down  
But the truth is out  
It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart**

**Mal:I really had to go**

**Evie:And I would never stop you**

**Mal:Even though it changed**

**Evie:Nothing has to change**

"I really need another box of tissues."Carlos admitted.

"Hey Ben pass the tissues we need some."Mal said.

**Mal/Evie:And you can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between**

**Mal:And nothing can stay the same  
It's growing pain**

**Evie:Be proud of all the scars  
They make you who you are (oh, woah)**

**Evie:I know you have to stay**

**Mal:But I'll never really leave you**

"I swear every time some sings about leaving or love,I always seem to cry."Belle chuckled and cried.

**Mal:Nothing has to change**

**Evie:Even thought it changes**

"I always find my way back to where I belong."Mal said and the Vks hugged her.

"Because we're rotten to the core."Carlos said. Mal smiled.

"Family forever."They smiled.

**Mal/Evie:And you can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between**

**Mal:There are no words left to say**

**Evie:I know you gotta find your place**

**Mal(Evie): But this not the end(No)**

**Mal: You're part of who I am**

**Mal/Evie: ****Even if we're worlds apart  
****You're still in my heart  
It will always be you and me, yeah**

"I think I'm ruining my mascara."Evie said.

"I'm in even crying which I don't do."Everyone looked at Chad.

**Evie: You can find me in the space between**

**Mal/Evie:Where two worlds come to meet**

**Evie(Mal): I'll never be out f reach(I'll never be out reach,no)**

**Mal/Evie:'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between**

**Evie: You'll never be alone**

"That is true."Fairy gomother said.

"We have each other."The Aks and Vks shouted making the adults in the room surprised**.**

**Mal: No matter where you go**

**Mal/Evie:We can meet in the space between.**

**Mal: Yeah, no matter where you go**

**Evie: No matter where you go**

**Mal/Evie: We can met in the space between**

"That was so sweet."Audrey commented.

"I agree."Dizzy and Celia commented.

"It was. Now I need to fix my makeup."Evie said making everyone laugh.


	19. It's going down

"I promise the next songs won't make you cry or make you fix your makeup. So let's get onto the next song."The narrator said.

"Are we watching It's going down?"Mal questioned.

"Yes and now let's get this song started because I am not saying who is all in so let's go."And it's going down started playing.

**Harry:Welcome**

**Uma:Finally**

"Is this where ben gets kidnapped?"Hades asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"Mal asked her father.

"I saw you guys on the isle."Hades answered.

**Uma:Huh, let's get this party started  
I swear I'm cold-hearted  
There's no negotiation  
I'm not here for debatin'  
You need some motivation?  
Just look at Ben's face  
Then ask yourself how long you'll think I'll remain patinent  
I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks  
You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart**

**Mal:Now, let's all just be smart  
Although for you that must be hard  
You'll get your wand  
No one has to come to any harm  
Don't try to intimidate  
Your bark is much worse than your bite  
Who's the badest of them all?  
I guess we're finding out tonight**

**Uma/Harry/Gil:Let's go, bring it on  
Better give us what we want  
It's the wand for the crown  
If you don't, it's going down**

"So you were mad at Mal? So you took Ben?"Chad asked.

"Yes but I have apologized for what I done and I am changing."Uma told him.

**Mal/Evie/Carlos/Jay:Let's go, make your move  
Peace or war, it's up to you  
Give him up and do it now  
If you don't, it's going down**

**Uma/Harry/Gil:We want the wand  
Or else the king is gone  
Your time is running out  
You should really watch your mouth**

**Mal/Evie/Carlos/Jay:Let's go, pound for pound  
We're prepared to stand our ground  
Put your swords up, put 'em up  
It's going down**

**"Uma/Harry/Gil:Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade  
Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank  
Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade  
Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank**

**Mal:Ok, look, this is not a conversation  
It's a do-or-die situation  
If you don't give me back the king  
I'll have no hesitation  
I'll serve you right here  
And I don't need a reservation  
That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration  
Release him now, and we can go our separate ways  
Unless you wanna deal with me and the Vks**

"I like how after you say that Evie just waves right there."Belle agreed. Everyone agreed.

**Uma:So that's your big speech, huh?  
An empty ultimatum?**

**Harry:All it takes is one swig and I'll humiliate him**

"I'm glad Jay went into protective mode."Mal said.

"Why?"Audrey asked.

"No reason why."Pointing her eyes towards Harry to not say anything about it.

**Harry:Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him  
****And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him  
All it takes is one wrong look and I'll-**

**"Let's be happy we never knew what would happen."Carlos said.**

**Uma:Harry! We get it. Chill.**

**Uma/Harry/Gil:Let's go, bring it on  
Better give us what we want  
It's the wand for the crown  
If you don't, it's going down**

**Ma/Evie/Carlos/Evie:Let's go, make your move  
Peace or war, it's up to you  
Give him up and do it now  
If you don't, it's going down**

"I mean you guys should've created a musical or something."Jane joked.

"Who knows what we could do?"Uma said.

**Uma/Harry/Gil:We want the wand  
Or else the king is gone  
Your time is running out  
You should really watch your mouth**

**Mal/Evie/Carlos/Jay:Let's go, pound for pound  
We're prepared to stand our ground  
Put your swords up, put 'em up  
It's going down**

"Isn't sword dancing tricky?"Chad asked.

"It isn't if your trained and been doing your whole life. Plus it's just pirates."Uma answered.

**Ben:Hey, we don't have to choose  
We don't have to light the fuse  
Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose  
There's gotta be a better way  
Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance  
You'll have your say**

**Uma:Silly king! You? Give me?  
You're gonna give me a chance?  
Well, not a chance**

**Uma/Harry/Gil:Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade  
Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank  
Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade  
Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank**

"All three of you right here have a good voice"Fairy godmother. said.

"You do. And Ben, don't try to argue against"Adam said making everyone laugh.

**All:Let's go, bring it on  
Bring it on, it's going down  
Time is running out  
Bring it on, it's going down  
Let's go, bring it on  
Bring it on, it's going down  
Time is running out  
Bring it on, it's going down  
Let's go, pound for pound  
We're prepared to stand our grounds  
Put your swords up, put 'em up  
It's going down**

**All:Yo-ho, ho-oh, woah-oh, oh-oh  
Yo-ho, ho-oh, woah-oh, oh-oh  
Yo-ho, ho-oh, woah-oh, oh-oh  
Yo-ho, ho-oh, woah-oh, oh-oh**

**Harry/Gil:Uma,Uma, Uma, Uma**

**Uma:What's my name?**

**What's my name?  
What's my name?  
Say it now!**

**"Very nice high notes, Uma."Fairy-godmother told her.**

**"And nice song but don't ever let the king be captured or kidnapped again."Adam told he group.**

* * *

Ok so this is now my longest chapter for this story, what's my name being the second.


	20. You and me

"Next song is so sweet. It might make you cry."And the performnce from cotillion started,

**Ben:Looking back at yesterday  
I thought I gave it everything  
But still there's so much road ahead of me**

**Mal:When I looked into your eyes  
I guess I didn't recognize  
Who we are and all that we can be**

**Mal/Ben:Sometimes it's hard to find yourself  
But it's worth it in the end  
'Cause in your heart is where it all begins**

"I swear you guys are perfect for each other."Belle said.

"We really are."Mal said.

**All: We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
M Making that change  
You gotta believe (woah)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see  
It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey)  
It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey)**

**Mal:It starts with you and me**

"You guys really dance and sig together really good."Belle commented..

"I for one agreed."Audrey agreed even tho she wasn't there that night.

**Evie/Carlos: There's something special that I've learned  
It's together we can change the world  
Everybody's got something that they can bring**

**Mal/Jay:When you take a look inside yourself  
Do you wish that you were something else?**  
But who you are is who you need to be

"Aww you guys are really like brothers and sisters."Jane commented.

"You guys are really close."Hades commented. Mal smiled at that.

"We really are."Jay said.

"Oh and Ben you could sing really good."His parents told him.

**Mal/Evie:Sometimes it's hard to find yourself  
But it's worth it in the end  
'Cause in your heart is where it all begins**

**All:We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Making that change  
You gotta believe (woah)  
We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see  
It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey)  
It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey)**

"This is a sweet song."Belle told the Vks.

"Thank you Belle."Evie said and so did the other three Vks.

Mal:It starts with you and me

**Mal/Evie:If we all can do  
We know that it can be start  
To bring the differences that we need(yeah)**

**All:I promise we can work this out  
I promise we can see it through  
Don't you know it's up to  
It's up to me and you**

**All:We gotta be bold  
We gotta be brave  
We gotta be free  
We gotta get loud  
Making that change  
You gotta believe (woah)**

"Hit those high notes E."Mal said making everyone laugh.

"Really you have a good voice for high notes."Fairy godmother said.

**All:We'll look deep inside  
And we'll rise up and shine  
We can be bold  
We can be brave  
Let everyone see  
It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey)  
It starts with you and me (woah, woah, hey**

**Mal:It starts with you and me**

"I swear everyone song like this always have a message."Belle said.

"Well some songs need a message."Ben said.

"Really ya guys did amazing/."Harry told them.

"Aww, that means a lot Harry. Thank you."Mal said.


	21. Kiss the girl

"So this next one there's not a performance but it includes Ben,Mal,Evie,Jay,Carlos,Harry, and Uma. Let's give it up for Kiss the girl."The narrator said.

**Uma/Evie:(Oh...oh-oh-oh)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
C'mon, c'mon  
Uhh-oo  
(Oh... oh-oh-oh, oh!)**

**Mal:Sha-la-la-la... la-la-la  
Oooh**

**"Your vocals together sound really good."Belle said. EVeryone agreed.**

**Mal:****There, you see her sitting there across the way  
She don't gotta lot to say, but there's something about her  
And you don't know why, but you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**

"Hey didn't we start to dance to this song?"Ben asked. Everyone started murmuring yeah.

"But we didn't finish? Uma and the whole Mal fiasco happened."Jay said. Oh Jay.

"You just had to bring that up."Mal said.

"Next time just say something happens instead of brining that up."Uma commented back to Jay.

**Evie:Yes, you want her  
Look at her, I know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take one (no) word (no), not a si-(no)-ngle word (no)  
Go on, and kiss the girl, kiss the girl, girl**

**Uma:Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh my  
Look at the boy, too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

"Nice lines Uma."Audrey commented.

"Thanks. I do sing in my free time."Uma told her.

**Evie:Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad  
It is too bad**

**Mal:you're gonna miss the girl**

**Oooooohh!**

"You got some vocals Mal."Chad commented making everyone but Audrey and Ben laugh.

"I mean us girls have the best vocals."Evie said.

"Chad don't say something like that again."Ben said.

"Hey at Evie tried to distract you from that for one second."Carlos pointed out. On cue, the girls practiced their vocals.

"Chad, shut up."Audrey giving Chad a mean look.

"Ok can we get back to the video?"Hades yells across the room. And they went back to video.

**Mal:****You're gonna miss the gir-ir-irl**

Uma:Now's your moment floatin' in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you betta' do it soon  
No time will be better (better, better)  
And she dont' say a word, no, she dont' say a word  
Until you kiss the girl, yeah, yea-eeaa-yeah!

"Chad I dare you to try to say something."He would've but Audrey was making him be quiet. Everyone laughed at him.

"But-"Everyone yelled at him.

"Chad shut up."They yelled making him be quiet.

**Evie:Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared  
You've got the mood prepared  
Go on, and kiss the girl**

**Mal:Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl, kiss the girl**

**Uma:Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along  
And listen to this song  
The song say, "kiss the girl"**

**Mal:Sha-la-la-la, let the music play  
And what that music say?**

**Uma:You gotta kiss the girl, kiss the gir-ir-ir-ir-ir-irl**

**Carlos/Jay/Harry/Ben:Yeah, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do (oh... oh-oh-oh)  
Possible she wants you too (yeah)  
Just one way to ask her (one way to ask her)  
One way to ask her  
Boy, you betta' do it soon  
No time would be better (no time, no time)  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on, and kiss the girl, kiss the girl**

**Uma:Ooooo-oooh-uuuu-ooooohhh!**

**Boys:Yeah**

**Uma:Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared (don't be scared!)  
You've got the mood prepared  
Go on, and kiss the girl**

**Evie:Kiss the girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la,**

**Mal: don't stop now  
****Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss that girl**

**All:Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along  
****And listen to this song  
The song say, "kiss the girl," (oh, oh, oh!)  
Sha-la-la-la, let the music play (music, play!)  
And what that music say?**

**Uma:You gotta kiss the girl, kiss the girl**

**Uma:You gotta kiss the girl**

**Mal:****You wanna kiss the girl**

**Evie:You gotta kiss the girl**

**All:Go on, and kiss the girl**

**"That was good guys."Belle commented. **

"You guys really need to join choir or something."Jane said.

"Who knows what the future holds."Mal joked.


	22. Poor Unfortunate Souls

"So this is a performance by Uma that she sang on her own time. Let's hear it for poor unfortunate soul."The narraator said.

"Isn't this a song from little mermaid?"Audrey questioned.

"I think. Let's see."Ben says.

**Uma:I admit that, in the past, I've a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, "a witch"  
But you'll find it nowadays I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here, lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf of the miserable, lonely, and depressed**

**Uma:Poor unfortunate souls in pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them? Yes, indeed!  
Poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells,Ursula,please!"  
And I help them! Yes, I do!**

"Even by your self your on fire."Fairy godmother said making the Vks laugh.

"True. Good voice Uma."Mal said.

"All three of you have a good voice."Belle referring to Mal,Evie,and Uma.

"Thanks."They said in unison.

**Uma:Now, it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes, I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole, I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls**

"Yup Ursula sang the same thing."Uma's body had goosebumps just by the mention of her mother.

"Yeah we don't mention that name 'round Uma."Harry said. The Aks, Belle, Adam, and Fairy gomother looked at them.

"We've had a tough childhood with our parents. Some weren't as nice as others.."Mal said looking back at Hades.

"I told you I was sorry for abandoning you with your mother for 16 years."Hades said.

"Well we don't want to talk about this right now so let's just drop it and watch the video"Jay suggested. They nodded.

**Uma:Poor unfortunate souls in pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them? Yes, indeed!  
Poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells,Ursula,please!"  
And I help them! Yes, I do!**

**Uma:The men men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore  
Yes, on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
And, after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?**

"Very good at describing the world we live in."Fairy gomother told Uma. She smiled.

**Uma:They're not all that impressed with conversation  
"True gentlemen" avoid it when they can  
But they dote, and swoon, and fawn  
On a lady's who's withdrawn  
It's she who hold's her tongue who gets a man!  
(C'mon, now!)**

**Uma:Poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead! Make your choice!  
I'ma very busy woman, and I haven't got all day!  
It won't cost much, just your voice! (uh, yeah-yeah!)  
Poor unfortunate soul, it's sad (so sad!), but true  
If you wanna cross the bridge, you got pay the toll**

"What does that mean?'Chad asked.

"I mean you guys couldn't get off the isle."Ben said.

"You had to give something you stole in return."Uma said and the Vks and sea three nodded.

**Uma:Take a gulp, and take a breath, and go ahead!  
And sign the scroll!  
(C'mon, you!)  
Poor unfortunate souls in pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help (ha, ha, ha, ha) them? Yes, indeed! (eh- c'mon, girl!)  
Poor unfortunate souls in pain, in need  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"  
And I help them! Yes, I do! (Yes, I do!)  
Ha-ha**

**Uma:Ha-ha (Ha-ha)**

"Nice song."Belle said. Everyone agreed.


	23. Better together

"Alright after this video everyone can get a break. But for now Mal and Evie perform a duet together after they take down Zevon. Here's better together."The narrator said as she started the next clip up.

**Evie:You ready**

**Mal:Oh, oh, uh-yeah  
Uh-uhhh**

**Evie:Let's go**

"Nice intro girls."Adam commented.

"Thanks."The girls said in Unison.

**Mal:Don't have to win the gold all on your own  
We're a team, now we're stronger**

**Evie:Don't gotta face whole world all alone  
'Cause we can go further**

**Mal and evie were singing along.**

**Mal/Evie:The road could be hard and the night could be dark  
Like a jewel, we'll shine brightly wherever we are**

**Evie:If we stick to the dream, we'll never fall apart**

**Mal/Evie:Because we're better together, stronger side-by-side  
This is the moment, it's our time  
So we're different, whatever  
Everyone can shine  
This is the moment of our lives, 'cause we're better together**

"Best friend goals."Jay shouted thinking he said in his head making him go red.

"Best friend goals."Everyone shouted.

"Hey Jay we love that you support our friendship."Mal chuckled.

"And our friendship with you and Carlos is totally goals."Evie laughed making Jay even go more red.

"Leave him alone. He's embarrassed."Carlos stood up for Jay.

"Hey he started."Mal said but Carlos made her be quiet.

**Evie:Everyone of us is more than strong enough  
But when we work together**

**Mal/Evie:(we work together)**

**Mal:We're a power that nothing else can touch  
Every piece makes us better**

"I swear your friendship is so cute."Jane said. Everyone agreed.

"Thanks."Mal/Evie said.

**Mal/Evie:The road could be hard and the night could be dark  
Like a jewel, we'll shine brightly wherever we are**

**Mal:If we stick to the dream, we'll never fall apart**

**Mal/Evie(fall apart)**

**Mal/Evie:Because we're better together, stronger side-by-side  
This is the moment, it's our time  
So we're different, whatever  
Everyone can shine  
This is the moment of our lives, 'cause we're better together**

**Mal/Evie:We are stronger  
****All of us together  
Only makes us better (yeah)  
We can do whatever  
We are stronger (we're stronger)  
All of us together (together)  
Only makes us better  
We can do whatever  
Yeah!**

**Mal/Evie:Because we're better together, stronger side-by-side  
This is the moment, it's our time  
So we're different, whatever  
Everyone can shine  
This is the moment of our lives, 'cause we're better together**

**Mal/Evie(Evie):We are stronger (oh, oh)**

**All of us together (oh, oh)  
Only makes us better (oh, oh)  
We can do whatever (oh, oh)  
We are stronger (oh, oh)  
All of us together (oh, oh)  
Only makes us better (oh, oh)  
We can do whatever (oh, oh)  
'Cause we're better together**

"I swear you guys make the best songs together."Fairy godmother said.

"We do."Mal/Evie said in unison making them laugh.


	24. Evil

"Guys break. Meet here in five minutes."The narrator said and everyone ran our of the room.

*Five minutes later*

"Everyone is here. Wait where are the boys his time?'The narrator asked notcing Jay and Carlos were missing again.

"They probably got lost."Chad suggested.

"Or maybe their getting a lot more snacks for them to eat and eat afterwrads.'Audrey said. Everyone threw out what they thought the boys were when they came in.

"Sorry we were in the restroom and Jay here was trying to get more snacks but I told him no and we got into a argument where he forgave me."Carlos as he sat down.

"Ok their back so let's move on. Mal sings a song about her being evil while she was under a spell by her jewel from the jelibee. Mal sings Evil.

"Hey don't look at me. I was under a spell while singing this. "Mal told everyone before the next song started.

**Mal:Everybody see my sunny  
Everybody see my shine  
But, they don't know my story  
They don't know what's on my mind**

**Mal:I carry on like a princess  
But Man I've got them fooled**

"I like how you did that last line."Celia said.

"Thanks Celia."Mal said.

**Mal:Cause underneath my business  
I am cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel**

**Mal:Never gonna put a spell on me**

"Yet you were under a spell."Ben points out making everyone laugh.

"Did I know the the necklace had my jewel?No. So I didn''t know I would be under a spell."Mal tells him making him red in the face.

"But I still love you."Mal says and gives him a kiss.

**Mal:Never ever gonna bring me back  
Never gonna make me be  
Somethin' I'm not because I'm evil  
Tell the people  
I'm evil  
Open your eyes  
I'm all a disguise**

**Mal:Everybody in my circle  
Think I'm gonna be their friend  
But I got bad intentions  
And I'm gonna have 'em again**

"Mal, was the spell at fault for that explosin in the lab?"Evie questioned.

"I guess yeah."Ben,Belle, Adam looked at her.

"Nothing big. The spell made me do a spell and that's what happened."Mal told them.

Mal:Why should I stop my dissin'  
Or soften up my heart  
Tell me what good is livin'  
If you can't be who you are,yeah

"I love when you do that at that at the end."Jane pointed out again. Everyone nodded.

**Mal:Never gonna put a spell on me  
Never ever gonna bring me back  
Never gonna make me be  
Somethin' I'm not because I'm evil  
Tell the people  
I'm evil  
Open your eyes  
I'm all a disguise**

**Mal:So good I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble  
I'm gonna make some trouble (so good)  
I'm gonna find some trouble**

**Mal:Never gonna put a spell on me  
Never ever gonna bring me back  
Never gonna make me be  
Somethin' I'm not...**

**Mal:Because I'm evil  
Tell the people, hey  
Yeah, yeah  
So evil  
Open your eyes  
I'm all a disguise  
So good I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble  
I'm gonna make some trouble (hey, yeah)  
I'm gonna find some trouble  
Oh, no**

"That was a good sign even though you were spelled."Adam said.

"Thanks. If my mom never hid I wouldn't have had that problem in the first place."Mal says.


	25. Rather be with you

"Don't worry everyone we're getting close to the end but here's another song I'm sure you guys will love.''The narrator told them.

"Let's give it up for Jane,Freddie,Mal, and Evie singing Rather be with and Lonnie's and Audrey vocals are in the background."The narrator said before starting the next video.

**All:Good, bad, dark, light  
What you rather be tonight?**

**Jane:Would you rather  
Eat a bad apple and sleep for a week  
Or break up with your prince?**

"You can sing good Jane."Fairy gomother said making the girl smile.

"Thanks mom."Jane said and hugged her.

"Hey when did you guys have this sleep over?"ben asked.

"After the neon nights ball."Mal answered.

**Evie:*gasps***

"Yeah don't ever tell Evie any of those or well be prepared for her to be mad at you."Carlos said.

"Yeah I learned my lesson a long time ago."Mal murmured.

"Why? Why did you do to her?"Doug asked.

"I told her that she wasn't going to find a prince and she got mad and din't talk to Mal for at least a week."Jay said.

"Yeah and I embarrassed myself at school and she wasn't mad anymore. And nobody gets to know what I did."Mal said.

**Evie:Would you rather  
Ride to the ball in a pumpkin and fall**

"That was a fun night."Jane commented.

"Yeah. We got to play would you rather together."Evie said. The girls nodded.

**Jane:Or go out with him? Ew!**

**All:Good, bad, dark, light  
What you rather be tonight?**

**All:Doesn't matter what we do, cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you**

"I'm glad you guys were were all getting along."Ben made sure that Mal and Audrey heard him.

"We put our differences aside. It's new chapter."Mal chuckled. Audrey agreed.

**All:Doesn't matter who is who, cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you**

**Mal:Would you rather  
Give a big smooch to a frog**

"No ben I wouldn't because I have a very handsome beast,."Mal said before he asked any questions.

"I love you too my dragon."Ben said giving her a kiss.

**Mal:Or drop your phone, into a bog? No!**

**Freddie:Would you rather  
Sing with a squirrel while you twril**

**Mal:Or drop your phone, into a bog? No!**

**All:Good, bad, dark light  
What you rather be tonight?**

**All:Doesn't matter what we do, cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Doesn't matter who is who, cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you**

**All:You-oo, you-oo**

**I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, You-oo**

"You guys sound great together-Belle said.

"Thanks."The girls said in Unison.

**All:Would you rather wear a hoe made of glass?  
Or fall asleep in your class?  
Be grounded under the sea?**

"How were you guys grounded?"Chad asked.

"If we didn't do soemthig our parents didn't like."Jay answered.

"Or if we disobyed them."Carlos added.

"Basically anything that was good in thier eyes."Uma also added.

All:Or help the beast with his fleas?

"I'd help you if you did."Mal said making everyone laugh.

**All:Take 100 dalmatians  
On a three-week vacation**

**Jane:Prick your finger on a spindle?**

**Freddie:Um, what's a spindle?**

**Mal:Ugh!**

**All:Good, bad, dark, light  
What you rather be tonight?**

**All:Doesn't matter what we do, cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Doesn't matter who is who, cause I'd rather be with you  
Rather be with you  
Rather be with you**

**All:You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you  
You-oo, you-oo  
I'd rather be with you**

"Great song guys."Jay said.

"Agreed."Hades said making his daughter smile.

* * *

Next up-Descendants 3


	26. Good to be bad

Reviews:Yes I'm uploading D3 now  
My favorite D3 song is night falls

Everyone enjoy this next part

* * *

"Next we have a video of Vks collecting application from the kids of the isle of the lost to come to Auradon."The narrator said.

"I know what song is coming."The Vks said in Unison.

"Give it up for Mal, Evie,Carlos, and Jay singing Good to be bad."The narraaotr said before starting the video.

**All:From the North to the South  
From the East to the West  
Lost boys, lost girls  
You all know you're the best  
Hit the streets, it's your day  
Turn it up, now's your chance  
It's time to get up on your feet and dance!  
Whoo!**

"Amazing dance moves."Belle commented.

"Thanks."The boys said.

"Thank you."The girls told her.

**Mal:Anyody wanna be like us?  
Everybody wanna be like Us!  
Hey**

**Carlos:All the boys from Auradon  
And the girls 'cause they know what's up  
Huh!**

"You guys are really good wiy]th those kids."Adam commented.

"They believe in us."Mal said.

"They really do."Belle said. The Vks nodded.

**"Evie:Your life could change today  
Your life could change today**

**Jay:These streets named after us  
Because we paved the way**

**Evie/Mal:Everyone come and take your shot  
Now's the time, show 'em what you got  
'Cause everyone is gonna get their chance  
They said that being from the Isle was bad**

"Why?"Doug asked.

"Everyone thinks everyone from the isle is just plain mad. some of us are actaully good."Evie nodded.

**All:Well, it's good to be bad  
And we're proof of that  
Used to be lost, now we're on the map  
Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back  
Remember that  
It's good to be... bad  
If you got pride  
Raise your V's up high  
Wave 'em wide, side to side  
Feel the vibe  
It's good to be bad**

"Are you telling the kids to be whatever they want?"Belle questioned.

"They could be anything they set their heart too."Mal/Evie said at the same time. Hades gave them a little smile

**Evie:I wanna see you all rep your block  
I wanna see you all rep your block  
Hey!  
Show your pride, let me hear ya shout  
We're from the Isle of the Lost!  
Yes!  
We're here to celebrate  
We're here to elevate  
If you're down, then make your move  
But you best not hesitate  
Come on!**

**Mal:Today's the day that you won't forget  
The best to come ain't happened yet  
Take a bow, it won't be your last  
You're from the Isle if anybody asks  
Whoo!**

**All:It's good to be bad  
And we're proof of that  
Used to be lost, now we're on the map  
Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back  
Remember that  
It's good to be...  
Bad!  
If you got pride  
Raise your V's up high  
Wave 'em wide, side to side  
Feel the vibe  
It's good to be bad**

"Nice solos parts girls."Doug said.

"Thanks."The girls said.

"I like how you went low and high towards the end of your part Mal."Ben said.

"Thanks Benny."Mal chuckled.

**Jay:They can try to deny our style  
But we were born this way  
'Cause you can take the VK outta the Isle  
But you can't take the Isle out the VK**

**Carlos:If you wanna make it hype, not a moment to waste  
Make it loud, make it live, make it jump to the bass  
Make it what you want, but you'd better make your case  
'Cause the Isle makes us and we're reppin' this place**

"Nice rap."Audrey and Jane told the boys.

"I never knew you guys could do that."Audrey commented.

"Haven't you guys only done that one other time on the isle?"Celia asked.

"Yeah but that was a while ago. And thanks guys."They boys told the girls.

**All:So when I say "V", you say "K"  
****V! K! V! K!  
When I say "all", you say "day"  
All! Day! All! Day!  
When I say "V", you say "K"  
V! K! V! K!  
When I say "all", you say "day"  
All day!  
Come on  
Hey!  
It's good to be... bad**

**All:It's good to be bad  
****And we're proof of that  
Used to be lost, now we're on the map  
Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back  
Remember that  
It's good to be... bad!  
If you got pride  
Raise your V's up high  
Wave 'em wide, side to side  
Feel the vibe  
It's good to be... bad**

"That was a good song."Adam commented.

"Thanks."The Vks said in Unison.


	27. Queen of mean

You've been waiting for it and it here.

* * *

"Next up its a song Audrey sings about losing Ben and not becoming queen and queen leah telling her Aurora cold hold onto a prince in he sleep and her plans were gone. So enjoy her singing Queen of mean."Te narrator said before she started loading the next video.

"This is going to be interesting."The pirates said.

"Audrey ignore them."Mal told her. and the video started.

**Audrey:I'm so tired of pretending  
Where's my happy ending?**

**Audrey:I followed all the rules  
I drew inside the lines  
I never asked for anything that wasn't mine  
I waited patiently for my time  
But when it finally came  
He called her name  
And now I feel this overwhelming pain  
I mean it's in my veins  
I mean it's in my brain  
My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train  
I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame  
I know exactly who to blame**

"Hey before we all start blaming Mal and stuff they made up so don't make it worst."Evie said before the pirates and anyon else could start blaming Mal for anything.

"Thank you Evie for that."Audrey told her.

"That was nice of you."Mal said.

"Nobody messes with my friends."Evie said making them laugh.

**Audrey:I never thought of myself as mean  
I always thought that I'd be the queen  
And there's no in between  
'Cause if I can't have that  
Then I would be the leader of the dark  
And the bad  
Now there's a devil on my shoulder  
Where the angels used to be  
And he's calling me the queen**

"So first the Vks break into the museum and then Audrey does?'Uma questioned.

"Yeah but we're different now and Audrey was just upset."Ben said.

**Audrey:Being nice was my pastime**

**But I've been hurt for the last time  
And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me  
The anger burns my skin, third-degree  
Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea  
There's nobody getting close to me  
They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen  
Your nightmare's my dream  
Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes**

"Well at least we know how you broke the glass."Jay chuckled. They gave him a laugh and he shut up.

**I never thought of myself as mean  
I always thought that I'd be the queen  
And there's no in between  
'Cause if I can't have that  
Then I would be the leader of the dark  
And the bad  
Now there's a devil on my shoulder  
Where the angels used to be  
And he's calling me the queen of mean (Calling me, calling me)  
The queen of mean (Calling me, calling me)**

"The scepter called you towards it?"Chad questioned.

"Yeah.'Audrey answered

**Audrey:(Calling me, calling me)  
The queen of mean**

**Audrey:Something's pulling me  
It's so magnetic  
My body is moving  
Unsure where I'm headed  
All of my senses have left me defenseless  
This darkness around me  
Is promising vengeance  
The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive  
There's nothing to lose  
When you're lonely and friendless  
So my only interest is showing this princess  
That I am the queen  
And my reign will be endless (Endless)**

"You know what I was upset guys so excuse me if I was evil."Audrey said pointing towards the sea three.

"Well I do like how your hair turned a different color when you touched scepter."Harry said. Everyone agreed with him.

"I'll accept that."Audrey said.

**Audrey:I want what I deserve  
I want to rule the world  
Sit back and watch them learn  
It's finally my turn**

"Fashion goals."Evie said. Audrey chuckled.

"I'll just have you make my clothes from now on."Aurdery said. Evie chuckled and nodded.

Audrey:If they want a villain for a queen

**I'm gonna be one like they've never seen  
I'll show them what it means  
Now that I am that  
I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad  
'Cause the devil's on my shoulder  
Where the angels used to be  
And he's calling me the queen of mean (Calling me, calling me)  
(Calling me, calling me)  
The queen of mean (Calling me, calling me)**

**Audrey:I want what I deserve**

"Those high notes at the end. Those were good. Jane commented on.

"Thanks Jane."Audrey said.

"But that was a good song."Ben said. Audrey smiled.


	28. Do what you gotta do

"Next we have a father-daughter duet between Hades and Mal when she goes to get the ember. Enjoy them singing Do what you gotta do."The narrator said.

**Hades:Listen, little girl**

**You're talking to a god  
And I don't wanna hear the drama  
Kindness ain't my brand**

**Mal:Oh, I guess that's why you ran**

**Hades:Try being married to your mama!**

**Mal:You stink at being a dad**

**Hades:Poor Mali, are you sad?**

**Mal:Not as sad as you without your powers  
I didn't come to fight  
For once, do something right**

**Hades:I steal souls, were you expecting flowers?**

"Were you not there for Mal as a child?"Belle asked.

"I left her with Maleficent when she was a baby."Hades answered.

**Mal:I only need you 'cause I came here for something**

**Hades(Mal):I've given you everything, by giving you (me) nothing**

"But now you can give me what Ii wan now."Mal said. Hades chuckled.

"Anything for my babygirl."Hades said giving her a kiss on her head.

**Hades:I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh)**

**Mal:No, you only did what's best for you**

**Hades:Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
When push comes to shove  
You do what you gotta do, yeah**

**Mal:You were never there  
Guess you don't have a phone  
You never called to say "I miss you"**

"I like how you said that even though there's no wifi or anything for a phone."Ben said, Mal smiled at him.

"Well I mean also he never tried to find me to see how I'm doing."Mal added.

"But I don't hold it against him anymore."Mal said smiling to her father.

**Hades:Ha ha ha, are you kidding? Is this a joke?  
You need to let it go  
You're stronger with those daddy issues**

**Mal:Oh! Thank you!**

"You really are sassy girl"Carlos said making everyone laugh.

"Just how I roll."Mal sassed back making them laugh even more.

**Hades:Show me some respect  
It ain't easy to neglect  
My attention would've made you softer**

"Why do you think that?"Audrey asked.

"The isle there's no good. You supposed be evil to survive."Hades answered.

"I mean we turned out ok."The Vks saying. The sea three, Celia and Dizzy agreed.

**Mal:Ooh-hoo! Should I be proud?  
Don't turn this thing around**

**Hades:I guess you are your father's daughter, ha, ha, ha**

**Mal:Don't think I need you, I just came here for something**

**Hades(Mal):I've given you everything, by giving you (me) nothing**

**Mal:I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
I made it on my own, no thanks to you**

"The shade."Carlos chuckled.

"I can do a lot worse than that"Mal said.

**Hades:Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh)When push comes to shove  
You do what you gotta do**

**Hades:How 'bout I go with you and we'll spend some time?**

**Mal:How 'bout you stay here 'cause you're out of your mind!**

**Hades:Let's make new memories, you can show me the town**

"Mal scoffing is the best thing in world."Ben said. Mal hit his arm.

"Say something like that again Benjamin and your sleeping outside."Mal said making everyone laugh at the couple.

**Mal:No, you can keep your memories now**

**Hades:Get over it**

**Mal:I am over it!**

**Mal/Hades:I'm over you being over it!**

**Hades:Let's dance**

Soon everyone was dancing just like Hades was in the video making them laugh at the same time.

**Mal/Hades:I did what I had to do (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
No, you only did what's best for you  
Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh)  
When push comes to shove, you do-  
When push comes to shove, you do-  
When push comes to shove  
You do what you gotta do**

**Hades:Yeah**

**Mal:Please**

"I was so annoyed with you at that point."Mal mummers.

"Let's hope the dragon doesn't come out."Jay joked but Mal wasn't having it.

"I wonder why I get annoyed of some people and Jay had shut up.

"I liked how Celia were you were just standing. in the background the whole time."Evie said.

"I mean they were in the middle of something so."Celia answered.


	29. Night falls

"Next we have the sea three and the Vks singing night falls."The narrator said.

"You guys actaully got along?"Ben questioned. Mal sighed.

"I mean unless you wanted to stay in beast form and not have us save Auradon then yeah."Mal said making them laugh and the next song started oon afterwards.

**All:Watch your back, watch your back  
Watch your back, watch your back  
We can counter their attack hit 'em 'til the armor cracks**

"Nice beat. You guys stayed on beat together."Jane commented.

"Thanks Jane."Carlos said. The rest nodded their head in agreement.

**Uma:This could get a little sticky  
How to win this battle could be tricky but I know the best way  
Fall back let me lead, you hold the line  
And we'll bring them to their knees**

**Mal:Swords in the air if you're with me**

"Jay you were so embrassed right here when your the only on holding up a sword."Mal joked. Jay's face went red.

**Mal(Uma):They got us outnumbered one to fifty  
But victory is ours 'cause I got a strategy, you take the left  
And the rest of you can follow me (Un-uh)**

**Mal:This is my crew**

**Uma:This is my squad**

**Mal:This is my turf**

**Evie:Oh my gosh, look guys  
We've got bigger fish to fry  
Put your differences aside  
'Cause right now we're on the same side**

"Evie always has to come in the middle with all you guys."Carlos pointed out.

"Yeah and I still have to come between you and Jay over here."Evie said.

"And me and Evie always had to come between you guys on the isle and between Jay and me sometimes."Mal had pointed out to the group which started arguing. Soon everyone else was laughing at how childish they were being.

**Evie:****Until the night falls, everyone**

**Uma/Mal/Evie:We'll stay together 'til the battle is done**

**All:Watch your back, watch your back  
Watch your back, watch your back  
We can counter their attack hit 'em 'til the armor cracks**

**"Good voice Evie."Fairy godmother commented. **

**"Thank you."Evie commented back. **

**Uma/Mal/Evie:Until the night falls, we're aligned**

**It doesn't mean that we're on the same side**

**All:Watch your back, watch your back  
Watch your back, watch your back  
Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast they're too heavy to react**

"You guys voices mix in really good together."Jane said. Carlos smiled at her.

"Thanks."The Vks and sea three said.

**Mal:****This situation's getting kinda heavy  
Hold your weapons tight keep 'em steady  
'Cause if we stick together we can make it out alive  
I'll cause a distraction, you attack them from the side**

**Uma:All my soldiers stand at the ready  
We can cut 'em up like a confetti  
We'll hit 'em from the front, you counter from behind  
Don't forget the fate of Auradon's on the line**

"Nice lyrics. You go them to rhyme."Audrey chuckled making Mal and Uma laugh.

"That means a lot Audrey."Mal said. Uma nodded in agreement.

**All:This is all out war, they got us outnumbered  
The way the swords clash is the sound of the thunder**

**Mal:And we are not going under, we will never run for cover**

**All:We battle for the victory and ride for each other**

"At least you guys were coming together and working toegther."Ben said.

"We were looking for you and this happened."Evie said so Mal didn't have to explain to Ben.

**Evie:Until the night falls everyone**

**Uma/Mal/Evie:We'll stay together 'til the battle is done**

**All:Back to back, back to back  
Back to back, back to back  
We can counter their attack hit 'em 'til the armor cracks  
**

**Uma/Mal/Evie:Until the night falls, we're aligned  
It doesn't mean that we're on the same side  
**

**All: Back to back, back to back**

**Back to back, back to back  
Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast they're too heavy to react**

**Mal:Suit of armor strong and true  
Make this metal bust a move!**

"Get those moves girl."Jane said making everyone laugh.

"I mean you do what you gotta do."Making Hades laugh at her saying.

"To win a battle of course."Mal chuckled.

"Nice vocals girls."Belle said after Uma and Carlos danced.

"Don't forget dance moves."Adam said making them laugh.

**Evie:Until the night falls, you can trust**

**Uma/Mal/Evie:I'm gonna help you win this battle because**

**All:I got your back, got your back  
Got your back, got your back  
All for one and that's a fact, knights fall pitch black**

"That was a really good song."Belle said.

"Fantastic."Fairy godmother said.

"Thanks."They all said in Unison.


	30. One kiss

"So it be unfair if I didn't give all the girls(sorry jane) a solo."The narrator said.

"Evie's getting a solo?"Jay guessed.

"Well Jay you got it right. Everyone give it up Evie singing One Kiss and vocals also Mal and Uma. Evie sings ths when she finds Doug asleep in her castle and decides to kiss him if it's true love. Enjoy."The narrator said and the next video started.

**Evie:Don't freak out, it's okay  
'Cause true love can save the day  
And I think we feel the same  
But I don't know  
When we met, it was sweet  
He was oh so into me  
Seems like things are meant to be  
But I don't know**

**Evie:Does he love me? Or does he love me not?  
Do I love him? And is it strong enough?**

**Evie(Mal/Uma):One Kiss(One kiss)**

"I like how Mal and Uma just come and interrupt your solo."Jane said.

"I mean you had to figure it was true love between them two."Mal pointed out.

"You could've had know that."Evie says.

"We say it when you guys met."The Vks said in Unison making Evie and Doug looking like a tomato.

**Evie(Mal/Uma):It all comes down to this  
One kiss, (one kiss)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
One kiss, (one kiss)  
This moment could be it  
I, I, I wanna know  
So here I go (go)**

**Evie:Keep it cool, keep it calm**

Ben aand everyone else started laughing a little. Mal,Uma, and Evie looked at them.

"What's so funny?"Mal questioned.

"That you and Uma started looking at each other after Evie didn't kiss Doug after that part."Ben chuckled.

"I mean we don't have all da for a true love's kiss."Uma aswered.

"I mean-"Evie didn't finish as Mal stopped her.

"We were in the middle of fighting Audrey and the boys were out looking for Ben."Mal said.

**Evie:Think he's loved me all along  
But maybe I got it wrong  
So I don't know (hey)  
He's so good, got my back  
But maybe I'm just too bad  
Could we be a perfect match?  
Now, I don't know**

**Evie:Does he love me? Or does he love me not?  
Do I love him? And is it strong enough?**

**Evie(Mal/Uma):One kiss, (one kiss)  
It all comes down to this  
One kiss, (one kiss)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
One kiss, (one kiss)  
(This moment could be it)  
I, I, I wanna know  
So here I go (go)  
Yeah, here I go**

**Evie:I feel my heartbeat beating saying "It's gonna work"  
But if I'm dream-dream-dreaming, this is gonna hurt  
Either I will or I won't**

"Really?You had to go out into the garden to sing and dance also."Carlos asked.

"Let me do me boo. And you you."Evie said making everyone start laughing.

**Evie:What if I do and he don't?  
Is he my Romeo?  
Oh, there's only one, one way to really know**

**(Instrumental)**

"So after like a hundred years you finally get the courage to get him to get ready and kiss him?"Jay asked.

"Hey."Mal and Audrey yelled at the same time.

"A hundred years is part of our families fairytale."Mal answered.

"Yes Jay now just watch it."Evie said.

**Evie(Mal/Uma):One kiss, (one kiss)  
It all comes down to this  
One kiss, one kiss  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
One kiss, (one kiss)  
This moment could be it  
I, I, I wanna know  
So here I go (go)  
Here I go  
Here I go  
Here I go**

"You kissed him right?"Jane asks.

"He was't asleep. He was faking it the whole time and I gave him a kiss still."Evie pouted.

"So while we went to go look for Ben you guys performed a song?"Carlos questioned.

"I mean you still found him and transformed him out of Beast form so."Mal answered. Everyone was hocked when she said beast form.

"You have Jane to thank for that. She came at the right time."Jane smiled.

"Anyways that was a good song. And please stop talking about Ben's beast form."Belle asked politely making Ben slide down in his chair and everyone laugh at him.


	31. My once upon a time

"Next song might make you cry a little but here it's sung by Mal."The narrator said.

"Here she is singing My once upon a time after the vks and Ben get turned into stone."The narrator continues.

"This was another private moment."Mal said/yelled while sliding down her chair.

**Mal:Here you are alone, and you deserve it  
Your friends have turned to stone  
And that's on you**

"Mal you don't have to feel sorry. You just did what you felt like was right."Ben said. Evie nodded and the boys and her pulled her into a hug.

"I should've known to tell you guys.I didn't know what to do."Mal said but then Belle comforted her

**Mal:You had a cause to serve but did you serve it?  
Or did you see yourself in a way that wasn't true?**

"Nothing about you isn't true. You are true all the way. Being Queen is easy because I'm here. I'm not leaving your side. I love you Mal Bertha."Ben said making them laugh.

"I love you Benjamin Florian."Mal said and gave him a kiss.

"Get a room."Jay yelled making them chuckled.

**Mal:This is not your father's fairytale  
And no, it's not your mother's fault you fail**

"I've always wanted people to see me for who I am. Not based on the choices my parents made."Mal said. Mal turned to say sorry to Hades. He nodded.

"I know it was bad for grammy to judge you."Mal stopped her.

"That's the past I want to forget."Mal said

**Mal:So when your story comes to light  
Make sure the story that they write**

**Mal:Goes once upon a time a girl tried harder  
Once upon a time she tried again  
Once upon a braver choice  
She took a risk  
She used her voice  
And that will be my once upon a time  
This time**

"Get those high notes."Carlos said. Everyone started laughing a little.

"Why do you want people to define like that?"Belle asked Mal.

"I want them to see how I am stronger on my own in my story. Not somebody else's story."Mal explained.

"I think she's going to do fine for a Queen."Belle whispered to her husband. Adam nodded.

**Mal:Why tell all those lies?  
You feel unworthy  
Like there isn't solid ground for you to stand  
But a stack of lies is not a firm foundation  
You cannot build a castle on a mountain made of sand**

"You finally realized you didn't have to hide behind all these lies. The spells."Ben said.

"I realized I don't need to lie if I have you guys. I'm sorry for lying."Mal said.

"M, don't be sorry. You did what you thought was right."Evie said and the boys agreed.

"Thanks guys."Mal said.

**Mal:This is not your mother's dark desire  
And no, it's not your father's hair on fire  
Turns out it's you who's not awake  
So if there's change you wanna make**

**Mal:Take once upon a time she fought a dragon**

"And you still beat your mother."Jane commented.

**Mal:Once upon a time that beast was me**

"But yet you'll never be one in our eyes. Even when you your evil and turned into a dragon, you did that because of pressure."Bell said. everyone aww at her comment.

"Thank you Belle."Mal cried into her shoulder.

"Mali, you'll never be beast or anything like that. You'll going be queen and a good one."Hades laughed at his nickname for her but also aww.

"Thanks Dad."Mal told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**Mal:Once upon a misspent youth  
She faced herself  
She spoke the truth  
That's how I see my once upon a time  
This time**

**Mal:Life is not a storybook but life unfolds in chapters  
Turn the page and start to make amends  
There's no pre-written guarantee of "Happily ever after"**

"And I learned that the hard way."Audrey pointed out.

"Hey that's the past and there's someone speacial for you out there."Mal said. Audrey smiled at her.

**Mal:Step into your greatness before your story ends  
So when your story ends**

**Mal:They'll say once upon a time a girl flew higher  
Once upon a time she made things right  
Once upon a tie that binds  
She changed her heart  
To change their minds  
That's got to be my once upon a time**

**Mal:This once upon a time  
I'll finally see my once upon a time  
This time**

"That was a good song."Belle commented.

"I'm sorry I even yelled."Evie said.

"I'm sorry too."Uma said.

"Thanks Belle. You guys don't need to be sorry. It's the past and I want to move on."Mal said. They nodded


	32. Break this down

**I can't believe its almost the end. After this chapter you'll have five chapters you to all who's been supporting me. I love you guys.**

* * *

"Next song ladies and gentlemen is with all my Aks(Ben included), Vks and sea three. Let's give it up fr break this down which I believe has a good meaning to it. Just saying."The narrator said and started the next song.

**Mal:It's time to it bring together  
Time for a brand new start**

**Uma:We gonna put it in mo-oh-otion  
Break down what keeps us apart**

"Beautiful so far."Belle said. The girls smiled.

**Mal:No more, no division we down  
New team, got the vision**

**Uma/Mal:United**

"At least everyone gets a chance now if we're together."Fairy godmother said.

"Agreed."Uma/Ben/Mal said at the same time.

**Uma:In the light, one two, one two like**

**Mal(Uma):I see you (You see me)  
Imperfect (Perfectly)**

"Couldn't have said it better."Evie said.

"This is so good so far."Adam said. The girls smiled at them as the mouthed thank you to them.

**Uma/Mal:Face to face we can see clearly our similarities Like**

**Uma(Mal):Day and night, (wrong or right)  
We come together for a good time**

**All:We're gonna break this down  
We're gonna rock the town  
Everyone all around  
Let's be whoever like this  
Stronger together like this**

Everyone started singing that part and started dancing.

**Uma:Believing in second chances**

"We sure do."Everyone said glaring at Ben. Ben chuckled at how they were staring at him.

**Celia: And we're all starting today**

**Harry:Marching on in a new land**

"I never knew you could sing that well."Mal says. Evie and the boys nod.

"You know I did sing when we were friends before your whole feud with Uma."Harry told them.

"Well good job."Evie said.

"We just never heard you like that."Carlos says. Jay nods in agreement.

**Uma/Harry:****Our World's A Better, A Better Place**

**Evie:****Welcome, the addition new love**

**Carlos:Unity, new beginning for us**

**Jay:Harmony that's the mission marching**

"This has a true meaning."Chad said. Everyone laughed at him.

All:**In the light, one two, one two like**

**Mal/Evie/Carlos/Jay(Sea three/Celia):I see you (You see me)  
Imperfect (Perfectly)**

**All:Face to face we can see clearly our similarities Like**

**Mal/Evie/Carlos/Jay:Day and night**

**Uma/Harry/Gil/Celia:Wrong or right**

"You guys are sound good right here."Jane commented.

"Maybe working together and bringing down the barrier could've led to this sooner."Uma joked.

"Maybe. But we're together now."Mal said. Everyone chuckled.

**All:We come together for a good time**

**All:****We're gonna break this down  
We're gonna rock the town  
Everyone all around  
Just be whoever like this  
Stronger together like this  
We reunited like this**

**All:Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down  
Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down  
Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down  
Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-b-bringing it down**

**Mal:Down!**

**Instrumental**

"You guys could really dance no matter where."Fairy godmother said.

"Well we lived on the isle basically all of our lives and no wifi so."Uma said making Belle,Adam,Hades, and Fairy Godmother laugh at her.

**All(Evie):We're gonna break this down (Break this down)  
All(Uma):We're gonna rock the town (Oh, we're gonna rock this town)  
All(Evie):Everyone all around (Oh, around)  
Just be whoever like this (Come on!)  
All(Uma):Stronger together like this (Uh)  
All:We be united like this**

**All(Mal):We're gonna break this down (Come on! We're gonna break this down)  
All(Evie/*Mal*):We're gonna rock the town (Come on, *everybody on the isle gonna like this*)  
All(Evie):Everyone all around (Oh, around)  
All:Just be whoever like this  
All(Uma):Stronger together like this (Stronger together like this)  
All(Evie):We reunited like this (Hey!)**

**All:Bringing it, bringing it, b-b-bringing it down**

"That was a good song."Adam said.

"Agreed. How do you guys come up with this?'Belle asked. Everyone looked at the VKs.

"It takes time but also fun."They said laughing.


	33. Dig a little deeper

"So this is just the audio version. We don't have a performance but Uma sings this while she's hanging out with Celia and narrator stated.

"Give it up for Dig a little deeper."The next video started.

**Uma:It don't matter what you look like  
It don't matter what you wear  
How many rings you got on your finger  
We don't care, no, we don't care!  
It don't matter where you come from  
Don't even matter what you are  
A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat  
Had 'em all in here (We had 'em all in here!)**

"I like how you you went low to high real quick."Jane said.

"Thanks. It's just how we roll."Celia commented making them laugh.

**Uma:And they all knew what they wanted  
What they wanted me to do  
I told 'em what they needed  
Just like I be tellin' you:**

**"Uma:You got to dig a little deeper  
Find out who you are  
You got to dig a little deeper  
It really ain't that far  
When you find out who you are  
You find out what you need  
Blue skies and sunshine, guaranteed  
You got to dig**

"Hey doesn't mama Odie sings this?"Chad asked.

"When did that happen?"Jay asked.

"Somewhere in the end of Tiana not finding what she wanted them."Audrey said.

"They didn't even teach you that."The Vks,Sea three,Celia, and Dizzy nodded no.

"Everyone was crazy and evil."Mal answered.

**Uma:Listen  
Prince Froggy is a rich little boy  
You wanna be rich again?  
That ain't gonna make you happy now  
Did it make you happy then?  
Money ain't got no soul  
Money ain't got no heart  
All you need is some self-control  
To make yourself a brand new start**

"We really shouldn't have underestimated her."Chad whispers to Audrey.

"Not anyone."Audrey whispered back .

**Uma:You got to dig a little deeper  
Don't have far to go  
You got to dig a little deeper  
Tell the people Mama told you so  
Can't tell you what you'll find  
Maybe love will grant you peace of mind  
Dig a little deeper and you'll know  
You will know**

**Uma:Miss Froggy, might I have a word?**

**You's a hard one, that's what I heard  
Your daddy was a loving man  
Family through and through  
You your daddy's daughter  
What he had in him you got in you**

**Uma:You got to dig a little deeper  
For you it's gonna be tough  
You got to dig a little deeper  
You ain't dug near far enough  
Dig down deep inside yourself  
Find out what you need  
Blue skies and sunshine, guaranteed**

**Uma:Oh uh**

**Uma:You got to dig a little deeper  
For you it's gonna be tough  
You got to dig a little deeper  
You ain't dug near far enough  
Dig down deep inside yourself  
Find out what you need  
Blue skies and sunshine, guaranteed**

**Uma:Guaranteed  
Guaranteed  
Oh uh  
You got to dig a little deeper  
You got to dig a little deeper  
Oh uh oh**

"Sounds like you guys had fun."Mal said towards Uma and Celia.

"We're basically family. Of course me and her have fun."Uma said. Everyone laughed.


	34. Did I mention(D3)

"Everyone this part is so speical for Mal and Ben."The narrator and Mal started blushing making everyone laugh at them.

"Here's Ben singing Did I mention to Mal when he was going to proposing."The narrator said sharing the clip of them outside the castle.

**Ben:I met this girl who rocked my world  
Like it's never been rocked  
And now I'm living just for her  
And I won't ever stop  
I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me**

Ben and Mal started looking at each other because they knew this part changed their lives forever.

**Ben:But now look at what you've done  
You got me, down on my knee**

"Didn't Ben basically had to make you fall in love the first time?"Carlos asked.

"Yeah."Mal answered.

"Now he's going to be in your life forever now."Evie said.

"Yes and you guys better respect your queen and king."Mal joked.


	35. Rotten to the core(D3)

"Everyone don't worry we're almost done. But here we have a remix of our favorite Vk song. Well some of us."The narrator said.

"Rotten to the core."The VKs shouted making everyone laugh.

"Your correct. Here's The Vks, Harry,Uma,Celia and Audrey with a remix of rotten to the core."And the song started playing.

**Harry:Yeah**

**Mal:They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad  
Fire in my belly, so don't make me mad**

"That my girl."Hades says.

"I'll always be your girl Dad."She said and then smiled at him.

**Jay:A dirty no-good, down to the bone  
I'll take that trophy, back to my zone**

**Evie:So I've got some mischief in my blood  
My fashion's wicked? Hands off my gloves**

"Ain't that the truth."Mal said while she high five Evie.

**Carlos:****They think I'm callous, a low-life hood  
****The times are changing, bad is the new good (Ha ha ha ha)**

**Mal/Evie:****Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world**

"We ain't bad anymor'e."Harry said.

"It ain't a wicked world anymore."Audrey said.

"Ain't that the truth."Mal said.

**All:I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core**

**Harry:Yeah!**

**Uma:Long as I'm leader, of this lost isle  
There'll always be a little evil, behind my smile**

"Can't deny that."Mal said.

Harry:Don't double cross me, I'll get you hooked (Ha ha ha ha)  
**You think I'm kidding? Just take a look**

**Audrey:I'm not a sweetheart, I'm not your friend  
But you better invite me, or taste revenge**

"Revenge we can beat."Jay said.

"Jay."Evie and Mal yelled.

**Celia:I'm on the hustle, take what I can get  
Show me the money**

**All(Harry):****You ain't seen nothing yet(Ha ha ha ha ha)**

**Mal/Evie/Uma/Audrey/Celia:Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world**

**Instrumental**

"Why does this version sound a little better? But hey I still like the first one."Ben said while Mal glared at him.

"I have to agree."Jane/Chad/Doug said in Unison.

"I won't argue. We like it too."Evie said. Everyone agree. Mal finally agreed also.

**All:I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more? (For more)  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the (Ahh!), I'm rotten to the (Woo!)  
I'm rotten to the core, core (Ahh!)  
Rotten to the core (Hey, hey)  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core**

"That was a really good version of it."Belle commented it.

"Thanks."The group said at the same time.


	36. Happy Birthday

"This next clip is short but it's sung by Audrey."The narrator says.

"Here's Audrey singing Happy birthday to Jane while she puts everyone to sleep."The narrator said.

"I have a feeling this is going to be dark."Carlo said.

**Audrey:Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to Jane  
Happy Birthday to you**

"I was right."Carlos said making everyone laugh.

"That was dark and evil."Fairy godmother said. Everyone agreed.


	37. Vk mashup

"Here we go this is the last song. After this you guys can continue to go celebrate."The narrator said.

"Here is basically all the VKs song they sang together so here's Vk mashup."The narrator said.

**All:From the North to the South  
From the East to the West  
Lost boys, lost girls  
You all know you're the best  
Hit the streets, it's your day  
Turn it up, now's your chance  
It's time to get up on your feet and dance!  
Whoo!**

**Mal/Carlos:Anybody wanna be like us?  
Everybody wanna be like us!  
All the boys from Auradon  
And the girls 'cause they know what's up**

**Evie:So I've got some mischief in my blood  
****Can you blame me? I never got no love**

"This is a really good mashup."Jane commented.

"Everything mixes in really good."Dizzy said.

**All:We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D**

**Mal/Evie:Mirror, mirror on the wall  
****Who's the baddest of them all?**

"I think we really say that too much now."Mal said.

"Yeah let's stop saying that for now."Evie suggested and Mal nodded.

**All:It's good to be bad  
And we're proof of that  
Used to be lost, now we're on the map  
Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back  
Remember that  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core  
With us evil lives on the right side of wrong  
There's so many ways to be wicked**

**Evie:I wanna see you all rep your block  
I wanna see you all rep your block  
Hey! Show your pride, let me hear ya shout  
We're from the Isle of the Lost!**

**Mal:Call me a schemer, call me a freak  
How can you say that?  
I'm just unique**

"Transitioning it from you to Mal sounded really good."Doug said.

"Agreed."Ben said.

"Thanks."The girls told them.

**All:It's good to be bad  
And we're proof of that  
Used to be lost, now we're on the map  
Used to steal stacks, now we're giving back  
Remember that  
(It's good to be bad)  
We got all the ways to be  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
W-I-C-K-E-D  
You ain't seen nothing yet  
It's good to be, bad**

"That was really good guys."Adam said.

"You guys do all of this in your free time?"Belle asked.

"Yes we do."Jay said.

"And thank you guys for your patience and watching these videos. I'm hoping it bonded it you guys better. Now what you waiting for. Celebrate."The narrator said as she returned everyone back to Auradon.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. It took time but I got it done. From D1 to Descendants:Wicked world the show(youtube) and D2 and D3. If you want go read my descendants one shots and my story Bounty Love which I would update soon. Love you guys. **


End file.
